marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 3
. Mary Jane suggests that Peter reveal his secret identity to his Aunt May.Peter mentions how Mary Jane discovered his identity. She revealed this to Peter in . Suddenly, Peter's spider-sense begins going off. Looking skyward, the pair spot the Vulture battling with the Vulturions. When one of the Vulturions comes crashing through the skylight, Peter insists that he has to do something before someone gets hurt. Mary Jane is upset with him because the last time he battled the Vulturions he was almost killed. Meanwhile, in Queens, Aunt May and Nathan Lubenski are preparing for May's birthday. They are also concerned about their money troubles, and Nathan once again suggests that May talks to Peter about it. However, May is still mad at Peter and refuses to tell him. When they hear a radio report about the Vulture's attack in the city. The couple recall how they previously met Adrian Toomes when they were living in the nursing home together.Adrian Toomes briefly befriended Nathan Lubenski in . Nathan jokingly suggests that he take Toomes up on his past offer to join him as a partner in crime to solve their money woes. Back in Manhattan, the Vulture has lured the Vulturions into Times Square, where his superior flying skills are an asset among the massive billboards and neon signs. As the Vulture begins to trounce the Vulturions, Spider-Man arrives on the scene. He is chastising himself for going off and leaving Mary Jane to worry. When he stops the Vulture from killing one of the Vulturions. Seeing his longtime foe prompts the Vulture to flee the scene. When Spider-Man snags Toomes with a web-line, the villain begins trying to knock him loose by flying through the massive billboards. During the fight, Spider-Man is struck by one of the Vulturion's darts. Although Spider-Man manages to get to safety before blacking out from the dart, the Vulture manages to escape. Before the darkness takes him, Peter notices it is after 5 pm and he is too late to mail Aunt May's birthday present. The next morning, Peter is woken up by Mary Jane knocking at his door. Mary Jane was worried about Peter and is glad he is okay. She gives him his Aunt May's present, which he left behind when he went off to be Spider-Man. When Peter tries to talk to her about their relationship, Mary Jane insists that she can't be involved with him romantically as long as he continues to be Spider-Man. She tells her that her own cowardice keeps her from being with him, but asks Peter what is keeping him apart from his Aunt. Later, Aunt May checks the mail and finds only bills. Nathan Lubenski is surprised to learn that there isn't even a present from Peter. Nathan scoffs at this, telling May that she has more than enough gifts to from others. However, Spider-Man leaves the gift outside and rings the doorbell and hides. When May opens the gift she whispers a thank you to her nephew, who watches her joy from up in a tree. | Solicit = The Vulture has discovered that the Vulturions have stolen his costume, power and name! And he busts out of jail to get them back! It's a high-flying tale of theft, mayhem and revenge — with Spidey caught in the middle! | Writer1_1 = Louise Simonson | Penciler1_1 = Greg LaRocque | Inker1_1 = Jim Mooney | Colourist1_1 = George Roussos | Letterer1_1 = Phil Felix | Editor1_1 = Jim Owsley | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Charlie * Fred * Mr. Slater Locations: * ** *** ** *** *** *** ** *** **** Items: * * * * Vulturions' Wings | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}